Lauren's Story Chapter 2
by meganstewart155
Summary: This is the second chapter to Lauren's story! Joey visits Lauren in the hospital, the doctor goes through what has happened.


Hey everyone, loving this story writing idea so here's the 2nd chapter of Laurens Story Hope you all enjoy, feedback appreciated xx

Chapter 2;

**Joey's POV;**

I arrived at the hospital in a right state, all I cared about was Lauren, that's it, I wanted her to get better, I wanted to take care of her… forever! As I ran frantically around the hospital looking for a doctor, a reception, anyone I noticed people were giving me looks as if I had gone nuts. I couldn't help it I was just worried to death about her, that's all! I finally ran into Abi, who looked rather dreadful, you could tell she'd been crying, she had red eyes, she looked like she hadn't slept for days on end.

"Where is she, where's Lauren?" I asked frantically.

"She's in there", Abi replied pointing at the door to our left, she wiped a tear of her face, and that's the point I realized, this must be bad.

I gave Abi the best smile I could but I don't think I looked very convincing, I'm sure worry shone through my face. I walked in this hospital door expecting the worst, expecting Lauren to look worse than her sister, and as bad as the last time. But to my surprise, it wasn't like that, she looked alright, more than alright… beautiful, peaceful, normal! She was fast asleep though, had wires and tubes coming out her body, I felt sick! I quietly tip-toed over there, trying not to wake her up, although she looked normal, I'm sure she wasn't.

I touched her cheek with the back of my hand, her soft skin felt cold. I reached out to hold her hand, but had to be weary of all these wires that were scattered all over her body. I just stared at her, I could do all day, she was just beautiful. I felt her hand squeeze mine, and then all of a sudden Lauren's eyes flickered open. I didn't mean to wake her!

**Lauren's POV:**

My head was spinning, the last thing I remember is being in the R&R, and I wake up like this, in a hospital… what had happened. My head was spinning and I felt physically sick, but it made me feel better I was waking up hand in hand with Joey!

"Joey?" I croaked.

"Lauren, babe how you feeling?"

I tried to sit up but ending up regretting it as I was experiencing some sort of harsh stomach ache.

"Lauren just stay down, you don't need to sit up" Joey said reassuringly.

"What happened, why am I here, I didn't drink I promise, Joey you have to believe me I don't know what happened last night, did you take me here?" I blurted all this out automatically, I said it all so quickly I had to stop and catch my breath.

"Lauren!" Joey interrupted, "calm down, please, none of that matters right now babe!" he said with a weak grin.

He tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear, and I almost managed a smile, but the moment was ruined by the pain of my stomach making my body cringe.

Suddenly a doctor peeped through the door and give Joey a quick smile, and gestured him to sit, I could tell he didn't want to sit but sat at the bedside anyway, but refused to let go of my hand… I loved him I really did!

**Joey's POV:**

I was trying to look positive for Lauren, but the truth was I was scared to death that whatever was wrong with her was irreversible, and that she wouldn't recover. That was definitely my worst nightmare.

"Lauren Branning" the doctor pointed out as she looked through some papers, "Ah… here you are, Lauren! As I can see you were drinking last night. Yes, I am looking at your history Lauren, and I can see you had alcohol related problems with your liver not too long ago?"

Lauren looked the doctor straight in the eye, she looked ashamed, ashamed by her actions, she nodded at the doctor.

"Well Lauren, consider yourself lucky, you have not developed Liver Cirrhosis, or any other irreversible problem, you just had a very bad experience with alcohol, making you simply feel ill and nothing more!

I looked directly at Lauren, she gave me a weak smile, but I never returned the gesture, I was still worried about her she looked and sounded weak!

"Excuse me Sir" I looked directly at the doctor, "Are you sure she is ready to leave the hospital, she is in a great deal of pain she just doesn't look in a state to leave!"

"I said nothing about discharging Lauren!" the doctor answered back.

Lauren looked confused and I gave her hand a squeeze to ensure her she would be fine.

"Lauren" the doctor continued "after such a bed experience with alcohol in the past, then having an attack like this you will end up feeling very weak and sore, we can't discharge you until we know you are well enough!"

I could see in her eye that Lauren was disappointed but this is what was best for her, and with that the doctor was off! She looked overwhelmed and tiered, so I left her to sleep, I would be back soon. I leaned over her to find she had already dropped off, I gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her to it… I do hope she will be ok!


End file.
